


Temps pour soi

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Toute petite drabble sur Dean lorsqu'il cherche le calme en lui...





	Temps pour soi

Le calme. 

La solitude.

La paix.

Ces émotions se traduisaient par le doux rugissement de l'Impala chez Dean. 

Lorsqu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour soi.

Il se contentait alors d'aller chercher cette zone de confort, et de rouler.

Aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. 

Aussi loin que lui accordaient ses pensées. 

Qu'il conduisait réellement ou non, il arrivait à s'échapper avec la même sensation.


End file.
